El Dios Zorro
by Uchiha.naruto.love
Summary: Hace muchos años el dios zorro bajó de los cielos para cuidar a los humanos de la aldea de Konoha, despues de miles de años viviendo en soledad encuentró a la persona que lo cambiaria todo... MATURE por posible Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

Cuenta la leyenda que hace dos mil años bajo un dios desde el cielo y tomó forma de un zorro al alojarse en una de las montañas de la tierra, y desde entonces ahí se refugio huyendo del contacto humano y protegiendo la aldea que se edifico a las faldas de su hogar.

"Bestia, mounstro" – Unos hombres gritaron corriendo tras un zorrito bebé, el pequeño animalito volvió su cabecita soltando la gallina que llevaba entre sus dientes cuando una roca cayó en su pata trasera, el zorrito gimió cojeando lejos de sus atacantes.

El zorrito se detuvo bajo un pequeño altar de roca cubierto de hojas y flores para lamer la herida que cubría gran parte de su muslo.

--

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro recogiendo unas flores blancas de una cesta y siguiendo el camino de tierra que lo guiaba al templo de los Uchiha donde estaban los últimos recuerdos de sus padres. No era una de sus cosas favoritas subir hasta allá pero esta vez era una ocasión especial pues hace ya 11 años que ambos habían sido asesinados en su propia casa por un inútil ladrón.

"Gracias por las flores Ino" – Susurró el moreno tratando de quitarse de encima a la chica rubia que lo miraba con unos ojos que le decían que estaba a un segundo de que le saltarle encima.

"No hay problema Sasuke kun, ven mas seguido" – Dijo la chica una voz sexy

"Hn" – Sasuke se fue sin decir más palabras, el chico cruzó la aldea en silencio con una rapidez digna de un atleta y con Katana en mano se hizo paso por la maleza hasta estar frente al templo de madera.

Al momento en que se dispuso a entrar pudo escuchar el sonido de unos débiles gemidos que supuso no pertenecían a un humano, el moreno se dio la vuelta para sondear el área con sus ojos negros hasta que se detuvieron en un altar de piedra a la entrada del templo.

El zorrito subió sus ojos rojos para mirar al moreno, el pequeño se paró y cojeo hasta el chico sentándose frente a él.

"¿Qué haces aquí zorro estupido?" – Preguntó el chico bajando a sus rodillas, el zorrito gruño como si sabía el insulto que el otro le había lanzado. "Estas herido" – Murmuró extendiendo su mano, el zorrito mordió la mano con suavidad deteniéndolo. "No voy a hacerte daño" - Dijo Sasuke tomando en sus brazos al zorrito teniendo cuidado de no lastimar aun mas la pata del animal.

El moreno dejó al zorrito en el suelo de madera arrodillándose frente al pequeño altar de su familia, cerró los ojos para rezar a sus ancestros y para que el dios zorro de la montaña les brindara protección. El chico abrió un ojo con cuidado cuando escuchó los rasguños del zorro sobre el altar, Sasuke frunció el ceño halando al animalito por el estomago.

"No tengo nada aquí, te llevare a casa así que mas te vale que te comportes" – Gruñó Sasuke levantándose con el zorrito nuevamente en sus brazos.

El moreno dejó caer al zorrito gentilmente sobre su cama y se retiro para recoger vendas, agua y demás utensilios necesarios para curar al pequeño animal. Sasuke dejó el agua en su mesita y mojó un paño para limpiar la herida, el zorrito gimió cerrando sus ojos.

"Ya casi esta" – Susurró el moreno poniendo un poco de medicina y enrollando las vendas en la sobre la pata del cachorro. El zorrito se levantó torpemente apoyándose en el pecho del Uchiha para poder lamer su mejilla. "no puedo creer que este hablando con un animal" – Se dijo a si mismo, el zorrito rascó su ropa pidiéndole que lo bajara, pero ese había sido un grave error.

Con su herida totalmente asegurada con el vendaje y el dolor sedado por la medicina el cachorro había comenzado a correr por todos lados halando el mantel que cubría la mesa, comiéndose los papeles que estaban tirados en el bote de basura.

"Oi baka, ¿Qué haces?" – Gritó Sasuke corriendo tras el cachorro, el pequeño lo miró con unos ojos desafiantes gruñendo y corriendo en círculos. El moreno se detuvo a tomar aire mirando al animal que ahora rodaba por la alfombra de la sala de estar. "Tuve que saber que eras un desastre andante" – Gruñó Sasuke tomando por el pelaje al cachorro. "Vas a lastimarte si sigues así de loco" – Dijo el moreno caminado a la pequeña terraza, se apoyó en una viga de madera y se deslizó hasta sentarse con las piernas abierta y el animalito descansando entre ellas.

El zorrito se acomodó posando su cabeza en un muslo cubierto por un pantalón negro, Sasuke lo miró y como si supiera lo que el otro quería comenzó a acariciar el anaranjado pelaje.

El chico se quedó profundamente dormido y cuando despertó el zorrito ya no estaba a su lado.

**

* * *

P.D**

**esta fic va a ser un poco corta, pero se me vino la idea de la nada hahahaaha espero que la disfruten**

**ya vere como se va desenvolviendo la trama y voy a ordenar mis ideas.**

**dejen reviews y diganme lo que piensan, muchas gracias de antemano  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Sasuke supuso que el zorrito había regresado a las montañas y parte el estaba alegre pues al despertar se había encontrado con la cocina hecha pedazos y con comida llena de mordiscos.

El moreno salió de su casa para llevar a cabo su monótona y rutinaria vida; escuela – entrenamiento – ser acosado por las chicas de la aldea – entrenamiento y dormir.

No sabia el porque y verdaderamente no le interesaba pero sus pies lo llevaban montaña arriba por el camino de tierra, lejos de su rutina.

"¡Naruto!" – Llamó el moreno extrañado por el tonto nombre que se le había ocurrido para el zorrito.

El moreno revisó debajo del altar de piedra antes de entrar al templo.

"¡Ohayou!" – Gritó la voz alegre de un chico cuando hubo abierto las puertas de madera.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Esta es propiedad de los Uchiha" – Gruñó el chico corriendo con espada en mano hacia el desconocido, el sonriente muchacho levantó la mano y el moreno golpeó una pared invisible haciéndole caer en su espalda.

"Que malo eres humano" – Dijo el chico arrodillándose para acercarse al moreno con cuidado, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Me llamo Kyuubi pero tu me llamaste Naruto" – Dijo el chico sonriendo para enseñar sus blancos dientes y sus puntiagudos colmillos.

"¿Naruto? Imposible" – Dijo el chico, Naruto sacudió la cabeza levantando su yukata naranja para mostrarle un vendaje alrededor de su pierna izquierda. Sasuke levantó la mirada pasándola por los rubios cabellos del muchacho, su bronceada piel y las pequeñas marcas de bigote en sus mejillas, sus ojos ahora eran de color azul, tan brillantes como dos zafiros.

"Solo quería agradecerte por tu ayuda" – Dijo Naruto acercando su rostro al de Sasuke y lamiendo su mejilla.

"Idiota, no hagas eso" – Dijo Sasuke nervioso, alejándose del zorrito y limpiándose la mejilla.

"¿Por qué? Ayer lo hice y no te molestó" – Preguntó el rubio extrañado

"Ayer eras un animal Usuratonkachi" – Dijo Sasuke, Naruto se echó a reír poniéndose de pie y corriendo por todo el lugar recordándole al otro al cachorro que corría como loco por su casa.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, humano?"

"Uchiha Sasuke" – Contestó fríamente el moreno, Naruto se sentó de golpe en el suelo de madera. "¿Por qué regresaste?" – Preguntó el Uchiha queriendo evacuar esa pequeña pregunta que le mataba de curiosidad, el rubio se volvió para mirarlo fijamente.

"Tenia que regresar, no puedo vivir con humanos ver aprender a amarlos para verlos morir"

"¿Por qué eres un dios?"

"Hai" – Naruto susurró acostándose en el piso y cerrando sus ojos, Sasuke siguió su ejemplo

"Tengo que irme, ven a verme luego"

"Hai Sasuke" – Gritó Naruto recobrando su alegre personalidad, Sasuke hizo una mueca un poco molesto por la hyper actividad del chico retirándose para volver a su vida de siempre.

--

Cuando el moreno regresó a su casa seguido por Ino y Sakura encontró al pequeño cachorro sentado en la entrada moviendo su colita y siguiendo una mariposa con la mirada.

"Sasuke kun tienes una mascota, ¡que lindo es!" – Dijo Sakura corriendo ha acariciar al zorrito.

"¿Cómo se llama? Que tierno es" – Dijo Ino corriendo al lado de su amiga.

"Su nombre es Naruto y no es mi mascota" – Gruñó el chico abriendo la puerta, el zorrito dio un salto de los brazos de la pelirosa para seguir a su nuevo amigo, el moreno cerró la puerta en la cara de las dos chicas.

"Esas humanas son agradables" – Dijo el rubio asustando a Sasuke quien no se había dado cuenta que el chico había cambiado de forma, pero esta vez las orejitas de zorro estaban sobre su cabeza y una cola peluda y esponjosa se movía tras de él.

"¿Quieres comer?"

"¡Si! Me muero de hambre, las personas ya no dejan ofrendas en el templo" – Dijo el chico siguiendo a Sasuke a la pequeña cocina, el rubio se sentó en el suelo observando los movimientos del otro.

"Naruto puedes sentarte en las sillas ya no eres un animal" – gruño el moreno señalando las sillas de madera que rodeaban el comedor, Naruto sonrió corriendo a sentarse en una pose un poco extraña.

Pero como era de esperarse no pudo estar sentado por mucho tiempo, a los pocos minutos estaba saltando por la mesa acercándose a Sasuke para ver que tanto cocinaba.

"Carne" – Gritó el rubio tomando un poco de carne cruda en sus manos masticándola como si fuera de lo mas normal.

"Idiota vas a enfermarte, no esta cocinada" – Dijo Sasuke arrebatándole la parte que no estaba babeada.

"¿Cocinar? Pero esto no es fuego" – Dijo el curioso rubio poniendo su mano en la hornilla, el zorrito gimió quitando su mano rápidamente.

"Eres un idiota" – Suspiró Sasuke tomando la mano del rubio entre las suyas. "Ve a sentarte y esta vez aguanta mas de un segundo ahí, la quemadura no es muy grave" – Dijo Sasuke empujando al zorrito lejos de la estufa.

Una vez la carne y las verduras estuvieron listas el moreno puso el plato frente al rubio y se sentó frente a él tomando los palillos y sintiendo la mirada penetrante del zorro.

"¿Esos se comen tambn?" – Preguntó el rubio metiendo la punta de un palillo dentro de su boca, Sasuke se echó a reír haciendo al chico sonrojarse.

"Dobe, los palillos son para ayudarte a comer, sujétalos de esta manera y toma la comida con ellos" – Le explicó el moreno entre risas, Naruto frunció el ceño tratando de comer como un humano, pero al final de unos cuantos intentos decidió comer con las manos como siempre lo hacia.

"Vivir tan lejos de los humanos me volvió algo torpe" – Se disculpó el rubio con una tonta sonrisa, el moreno sacudió la cabeza.

"Ya lo creo" – Respondió sonriendo imperceptiblemente.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Otro cap, bueno espero que les guste mucho XD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

La noche cubría la aldea con su oscuro manto, iluminándola solamente con las brillantes estrellas esparcidas en el firmamento y la luna llena. Sasuke estaba conciente de lo peligroso que sería el camino pero Naruto había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para él.

"Oi Sasuke" – Gritó Naruto viendo la sombra que se acercaba al templo, Sasuke lo saludó con un gesto despreocupado tomando asiento al lado del rubio.

"Espero que valga la pena idiota, fue un problema subir de noche"

"Cruel" – Se quejó Naruto

El rubio suspiró parándose frente al moreno y uniendo sus manos en un sello, una llama envolvió su cuerpo rápidamente apartándolo de la vista del moreno, Sasuke se levantó un poco asustado mirando como el fuego consumía al zorrito hasta no poder verlo más.

"Naruto" – Llamó el chico tocando el fuego con una mano, para su sorpresa ni siquiera pudo sentir calor ni sus dedos el dolor.

"No pasa nada" – Pudo escuchar la voz dulce y juguetona del zorrito cuando el fuego se redujo a nada, los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron en sorpresa al ver a Naruto un poco mayor en apariencia, vestido en una yukata negra con una capa naranja y un adorno en su cabello dorado que le recordaba a una mascara, sus orejas eran un anaranjado mas intenso y una de ellas estaba adornada con una argolla de oro blanco, tras su cuerpo 9 colas se movían llamando la atención del moreno.

"¿Qué paso?" – Preguntó Sasuke algo extrañado con el cambio de apariencia.

"Hay luna llena y tengo deberes que cumplir pero no quería estar solo" – Explicó el rubio con un rubor intenso en sus mejillas, Sasuke se encogió de hombros sonriendo levemente.

"Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer baka" – Dijo Sasuke, el rubio asintió enérgicamente, tomando su puesto afuera del templo de los Uchiha.

Sus manos bailaban al son de una música inexistente formando sellos uno tras otro, sus rosados labios se movían en silenciosas oraciones, Sasuke observaba como las luciérnagas volaban alrededor del zorro envolviéndolo en una tenue luz verde uniéndose con la luz azul que parecía salir de su cuerpo.

-

Las manos del rubio cayeron a su lado mientras sus piernas temblaban tratando de sostener su peso.

"Naruto, ¿estas bien?" – Preguntó el moreno caminando cerca del zorro, Naruto le sonrió tratando de mantenerse en pie, pero sus ojos se nublaron haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer arrodillado en el piso volviendo a su apariencia de un chico de 17 años.

"Estoy bien… solo estoy cansada" – Murmuró el zorrito, Sasuke corrió a su lado tomándolo de los hombros y ayudándole a caminar al templo, el rubio se acostó en la helada madera apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Sasuke, el chico se sonrojó intensamente pero no se molesto en apartar al rubio.

"¿Qué diablos hiciste idiota?"

"Bajé de mi tierra para protegerlos y eso e hecho por 2000 años, siempre me canso haciendo esto pero debo renovar la protección sobre las personas para que no les pase nada, pero fue genial ¿no?"

"Si baka, muy genial" – Susurró Sasuke peinando los rubios mechones.

"Ne Sasuke, mira afuera" – Dijo el rubio tornando sus ojos brillantes hacia la oscura noche, Sasuke siguió su mirada observando los pequeños copos de nieve cayendo desde el cielo.

"¿Fuiste tu?"

"Hai, siempre pasa lo mismo" – Dijo Naruto riendo alegremente, el rubio se levanto con un poco de trabajo extendiendo su mano a Sasuke para que lo siguiera. "Debes irte, ya casi amanece" – Susurró el rubio volviéndose a ver a su amigo

"Estas loco, voy a congelarme" – Gruñó Sasuke sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer sus espalda, el rubio se echo a reír acercándose a Sasuke con paso ligero.

"No va a pasarte nada, yo protegeré a Sasuke" – Murmuró el chico apoyando su frente a la del moreno, Sasuke se sonrojó dando un paso atrás, el zorrito besó la frente del moreno con suavidad, Sasuke gimió suavemente sintiendo un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo y un calor que lo embargaba.

"Vendré por la tarde"

"Hai, Arigatou" – Sasuke se despidió antes de volver.

--

"Sasuke… Sasuke… despierta" – Susurraba Naruto moviéndose en la cama del moreno, el chico gruñó totalmente cansado tapándose el rostro con una almohada.

"¿Qué quieres idiota?" – Preguntó el moreno despertándose de su siesta, su cerebro aun no registraba como diablos había entrado el rubio a su habitación, mucho menos a su casa.

"No llegaste al templo, estaba aburrido así que vine a verte"

"¿Cómo entraste?" – Preguntó tratando de saciar su curiosidad

"Soy un dios, no necesito de llaves" – Explicó el rubio como si fuera de lo mas normal del mundo entrar a la casa de alguien sin su permiso.

"Naruto estoy cansado, te recuerdo que me hiciste acompañarte toda la noche en el templo y no pude dormir mucho" – Dijo el moreno, Naruto sonrió recordando la tranquila noche que había tenido junto a su nuevo amigo, el rubio ronroneó enrollándose como una bolita al lado de Sasuke, el moreno se echo a reír rascando las orejas del zorrito.

"Creí que venias a molestarme"

"Si pero estas aburrido así que voy a dormir también"

"Hn" – Murmuró Sasuke siguiendo con las caricias en una oreja naranja hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Otro cap, espero que les guste XD  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

Naruto corría con todas sus fuerzas saltando fuera del agua y sacudiendo su pelaje, Sasuke lo miraba de reojo tratando de sonreír.

"Kawaii Naruto" – Gritaron las tres chicas tomando a Naruto por la patas delanteras y levantándolo, el zorrito se meneaba tratando de soltarse de las manos de las chicas que lo trataban como una mascota.

"Vamos a bañarnos" – Hinata dijo en su usual voz dulce tomando al cachorro en manos tiernas, las tres chicas corrieron al rió nuevamente soltando a Naruto para que nadara haciéndolas gritar de nuevo.

Los otros dos chicos que había llegado estaba acostados en el piso viendo las nubes de vez en cuando levantando la vista para ver cual era todo el alboroto con el zorrito, por otro lado Sasuke estaba apoyado en un árbol leyendo un libro de vez en cuando observando como el dios zorro trataba de huir de las caricias de las chicas.

"Sasuke kun ven a jugar" – Llamó Ino haciéndole señas, Sasuke se negó continuando con su lectura para evitar que le pidieran por millonésima vez que fuera jugar con ellas, personalmente quería ver sufrir a Naruto en las manos de las mujeres porque el chico había insistido hasta el cansancio que quería acompañarlo.

--

El moreno había terminado un capitulo de su novela cuando observo un destello de naranja corriendo hacia él, Sasuke levantó la mirada para ver a las chicas tomando el sol y Naruto completamente empapado corría buscando su ayuda, el moreno se echó a reír entre dientes tendiendo una toalla en el piso, el zorrito se sacudió llenándolo de gotitas de agua antes de acostarse en la suave toalla.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?" – Preguntó Sasuke usando las esquinas de la toalla para secar la cabeza de su amigo, Naruto asintió saltando en los brazos de Sasuke, el moreno dejó el libro a un lado para tomar al zorrito y levantarse.

"Sasuke kun ¿te vas tan pronto? Aun no hemos comido" – Se quejó Sakura.

"Tengo cosas que hacer, agradece que vine por un momento" – Dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo al zorrito por la voz tan fría que había utilizado su amigo, una voz diferente a la que usaba con él.

"Gracias por venir" – Agradeció Hinata

"No hay de que, adiós" – Sasuke dio la vuelta enrollando la toalla alrededor del animalito caminando un largo rato para llegar a la residencia Uchiha.

Sasuke dejó la toalla en el piso apartándose un poco para que el zorrito pudiera cambiar a su forma humana, Naruto se levantó del piso con su yukata naranja empapada y su cabello rubio pegándose a su frente.

"Esas humanas no son tan agradables ahora, ¿no?" – Se burlo el chico, Naruto frunció el ceño haciendo pucheros.

"Pudiste haberlas apartado Sasuke teme, me trataran como un perrito" – Se quejó el rubio sacudiéndose como si aun fuera un zorro.

"Tu insististe en que querías ir con nosotros y no puedes mostrar tu verdadera identidad frente a ellos" – Dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto lo miró con enfado. "Ven acá, estas mojado… no tengo una yukata pero mi ropa te servirá por el momento" – Dijo el moreno tomando de la mano al rubio, Naruto lo siguió de cerca.

El rubio se vistió en una camisa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, el chico se tiraba de la ropa viéndose en un espejo.

"Esta ropa es extraña" – Dijo con asombro, Sasuke agradeció que el zorro hubiera desaparecido su cola o hubiera arruinado uno de sus mejores pantalones.

"Solo será por unos momentos"

"Hai" – Naruto saltó a la cama moviendo las piernas como un chiquillo, Sasuke lo miraba atentamente tratando de descifrar porque su corazón latía con más fuerza al ver los músculos del rubio mas delineados por la ajustada camisa y su cabello rubio aun más desordenado y mojado. "¿Sasuke, me estas escuchando? Tengo hambre" – Se quejó el rubio haciendo énfasis en la frase con el rugir de su estomago.

"Ah, te escuché perfectamente idiota"

"Oye no me llames idiota, soy el dios de la aldea" – Dijo Naruto parándose con orgullo, el moreno se echó a reír rascando las orejas del zorrito, el rubio se sonrojó mirando hacia abajo.

"Voy a hacer algo para los dos pero ten paciencia y compórtate como un humano normal" – Lo regañó el moreno recordando los mil y un desastres que Naruto había hecho en su casa en el corto periodo que tenían de ser amigos.

"¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?" – Preguntó el rubio asomándose a la cocina y rodeando a Sasuke dos veces antes de subir a un mueble.

"Se llama Ramen, no es uno de mis platos favoritos pero no tengo mas comida" – Explicó el chico de cabello negro.

"¿Puedo probar?"

"Aun no esta listo, ve a la sala o haz lo que quieras pero deja de molestar o no te voy a dar nada" – Regañó el moreno.

"Hai" – Gritó Naruto corriendo a la sala de estar para continuar sus destrozos en otros lados.

-

"Naruto ven a comer" – Llamó el moreno después de media hora de cocinar y lavar sus utensilios, Naruto arrastró los pies todo el camino dejándose caer sobre una silla del comedor.

"Me muero del hambre" – Se quejó tomando los palillos en sus dedos y mirando detenidamente a Sasuke para seguir su ejemplo. "Oishii Sasuke" – Gritó Naruto, sus ojos se agrandaron brillando un azul intenso, Sasuke se echó a reír comiendo con calma mientras el rubio tomaba el plato en sus manos y comía como si hubiera vuelto a ser un animal.

"Come despacio o te vas a enfermar"

"¡Otro, dame mas!" – Pidió el rubio, el moreno le sirvió un segundo plato, y luego un tercero, y luego un cuarto hasta que todo el ramen se hubo terminado y Sasuke solo había comido un plato y el zorro seis. "Esta es la mejor comida del mundo" – suspiró Naruto levantándose de la mesa para ayudar a Sasuke a limpiar.

Cuando todo estuvo en su lugar los dos chicos caminaron a la terraza sentándose en el piso de madera para poder observar las grandes montañas de Konoha, una de ellas el hogar de Naruto.

"¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?"

"Pensé que tenias que regresar a casa"

"Lo se pero quiero estar con Sasuke un rato mas" – Dijo el rubio apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

"Solo esta vez" – Suspiró el chico tratando de no mirar hacia abajo a los ojos inocentes de su amigo, terminando la conversación para poder disfrutar de su compañía en silencio.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans...

* * *

Sasuke abrió los ojos sintiendo un poco de calor esa mañana, su cama incluso se sentía un poco mas pequeña de lo que era, trato de darse la vuelta y ahí fue cuando se topó con el problema; Naruto estaba acurrucado a su lado con sus manos firmemente apretadas alrededor de su camisa con un suave ronroneo saliendo de sus labios partidos.

"Naruto despierta" – Sasuke pidió en un susurro, el zorrito presionó su rostro en la camisa blanca del moreno protestando un poco.

"Sasuke" – Naruto susurró levantando su rostro con facciones zorrunas, el moreno bajó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando los suaves y calidos labios de Naruto se posaron sobre los suyos en un casto beso, el moreno lo alejó lentamente con sus mejillas cubiertas de un intenso rubor.

"¿Qué haces?" – Preguntó apenado.

"Sakura chan dijo que si quieres mucho a alguien haces eso y yo quiero mucho a Sasuke" – explicó el rubio, sus orejas se agacharon dejándole ver a Sasuke lo triste que estaba porque el moreno lo había alejado.

"Baka Kyuubi, no vuelvas a hacer eso"

"¿Sasuke kun esta enojado conmigo?" – Preguntó el zorrito aun más triste, Sasuke negó con la cabeza tomando las mejillas marcadas del rubio entre sus manos, se acercó para besar la punta de la nariz.

"No estoy enojado pero esa clase de besos los guardas para la persona que mas amas" – Le explicó Sasuke, la boca de Naruto formó una 'O' y su cola se movió de lado a lado mostrando que había recuperado su buen humor.

"Vamos a dar un paseo" – Pidió el rubio saltando de la cama corrió lo mas deprisa al baño de la casa y comenzó la ducha sin esperar la respuesta del moreno, Sasuke se desperezó y saltó de la cama caminando a su closet para escoger la ropa del día mientras el zorro invadía su baño.

Media hora de después pudo tomar un rápido baño y acompaño a Naruto por las desoladas calles, le extrañó un poco que no se estuviera quejando por algo de comer.

Las orejas y la cola había desaparecido pero aun así la yukata llamaba la atención de todos los que caminaban por la calle pues era muy extraño encontrar a un chico de la edad que el rubio aparentaba vestido de una manera muy antigua.

Naruto se detuvo con el cuerpo tenso, Sasuke se volvió para mirarlo un poco asustado cuando vio que los ojos azules se habían tornado de un color rojo sangre; parecía olfatear el aire alrededor de ellos tratando de controlar los espasmos de su delgada figura.

"Alguien esta en la aldea, se esta metiendo en mi territorio" – Gruñó Naruto tomando la mano de Sasuke con fuerza, el moreno casi se queda si aire corriendo a una velocidad a la que no estaba acostumbrado, estaba seguro que Naruto podía correr mas rápido que eso pero para no dejarlo atrás ni lastimarlo estaba corriendo a una velocidad humana, de vez en cuando se detenía para olfatear y seguir el rastro de lo que sea que estaba siguiendo.

"Ah, que sorpresa pero si es el dios zorro" – Dijo una voz delante de ellos, Naruto dio un pequeño aullido mas parecido al de un lobo.

"Orochimaru sama, este es mi territorio, le agradecería que se retirara" – Gruñó el rubio como si hablara con alguien superior.

"¿Es ese un obsequio para mi Kyuubi chan?" – Preguntó el hombre hablando con un siseo, sus movimiento al acercarse eran como el de alguien que bailaba, con una fluidez envidiable.

"No se atreva a tocarlo, el chico viene conmigo" – Naruto le dejó claro que Sasuke estaba fuera de cualquier limite al enrollar su cola alrededor de su cintura. "Los humanos de esta aldea están bajo mi protección" – Volvió a repetir por si a su superior no le había quedado claro la primera vez.

"Solo necesito un espécimen para mis experimentos, un humano no hará la diferencia en esta mugrosa aldea" – Dijo el hombre pálido con voz indiferente, Naruto volvió a gruñir enojado de repetirse a si mismo una y otra vez.

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendes excusa de dios?" – Preguntó Naruto alzando su voz, la cola que estaba enroscada alrededor de Sasuke se soltó y se dividió en nueve, los ojos sangre brillaban con intensidad, el cuerpo del chico expulsó una energía violenta y amenazadora.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera parpadeara el cuerpo de la serpiente estaba atrapado en contra de un árbol con una de las garras de Kyuubi atravesando su hombro y desgarrando su vestimenta negra.

"Se que no puedes mantener esa forma por mucho tiempo" – La voz dulce le causo escalofríos, los labios fríos que se marcaron en contra de su cuello le molestaron. Pudo sentir los colmillos de la serpiente trazar un patrón en contra de su piel bronceada.

"Tu veneno no me lastima, podrás ser superior a mi en rango pero mi poder es mayor que el tuyo" – La garra que atravesaba a Orochimaru se movió hacia abajo deliberadamente sacándole un siseo de dolor desde lo mas profundo de su garganta.

El dios zorro dio un salto hacia atrás gruñendo salvajemente, un grito violento salio de entre sus apretados dientes y el soleado cielo se tornó negro, rayos cayeron muy cerca de su ubicación asustando un poco a Sasuke.

"No eres nada divertido Kyuubi chan… me voy, el dios escorpión Sasori estará encantando en ayudarme" – Orochimaru pasó una delicada mano sobre su herida y esta se curo en cuestión de segundos, se dio vuelta con un movimiento juguetón despidiéndose efusivamente de los dos chicos.

La lluvia los estaba empapando completamente, el frió les calaba hasta los huesos o al menos lo hacia con Sasuke, el rubio cayó en sus rodillas respirando con cansancio, se volvió a transformar en el chico de 17 años que hacia sonrojar al moreno.

"¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?" –Preguntó Sasuke con más curiosidad que miedo.

"Los dioses siempre se creen superiores que los humanos, poseemos mas poder y somos inmortales, podríamos acabar con ustedes con el chasquido de un dedo y eso es lo que hacen muchos de mis hermanos" – Le dijo Naruto sentándose contra un árbol.

"Gracias" – Susurró Sasuke arrodillándose frente al rubio tomando su rostro entre sus manos tal como había hecho en hace unas pocas horas.

"No tienes porque, somos amigos y es mi deber protegerte" – Dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa, Sasuke se echó a reír apretando sus manos contra la piel bronceada, sus labios se fusionaron de golpe con los del zorro tomándolo por sorpresa, los ojos azules se cerraron con suavidad mientras sus labios se amoldaban contra los mas pálidos en un beso casto. Sasuke se separó con una calida sonrisa que aparecía solamente para su dios zorro.

"Pero Sasuke kun dijo que no debía besarlo así" – Se quejó Naruto haciendo pucheros.

"Olvida lo que dije, voy a besarte las veces que quiera porque Naru chan es mío" – Susurró el moreno besándolo con rapidez.

"Los humanos son muy confusos" – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, ambos chicos se echaron a reír disfrutando de las heladas gotas cayendo sobre su piel.

* * *

**P.D**

**wow meses despues... es que estoy obsesionada con mi fic 'sense' pero de la nada se me vino la inspiracion para un nuevo capitulo y no queria tardarme mas es postearlo.**

**espero me disculpen los que leian la fic, voy a tratar de postear mas seguido.**

**los quiero y gracias por apoyarme es esta y las demas fics  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO NO ES MIO, SOY UNA FAN ESCRIBIENDO PARA FANS

* * *

Sasuke subió la pequeña colina que lo llevaba al templo con paso rápido seguro enorgulleciéndose de su condición física, hace ya 2 días que no veía a Naruto quien había regresado a casa para poder vigilar mejor la aldea después del incidente con Orochimaru, el dios serpiente.

"¿Dobe, estas ahí?" – gritó el moreno apartando unos arbustos para ver el templo de su familia, el zorrito ojos azules salió trotando y moviendo su cola enérgicamente como un perrito que da la bienvenida a su amo después de un largo día de trabajo. "Traje algo para ti" – Dijo Sasuke tomando asiento en el piso de madera sacando una cajita del bolso de su pantalón; Kyuubi alargó una pata para golpear la caja levantando sus brillantes ojos zafiro. "Que impaciente eres Usuratonkachi" – se quejó el moreno, Naruto gruñó mordiendo la muñeca del humano pero si hacerle daño. Sasuke sonrió levemente abriendo la cajita y mostrándole al zorrito un brazalete con un cascabel y un dije de el símbolo Uchiha; Naruto volvió a extender la pata delantera para que le colocaran su nuevo regalo, una vez el broche se cerró el hyper activo zorro corrió en círculos haciendo sonar el cascabel en cada paso. Naruto se abalanzó sobre Sasuke transformándose en humano mientras estaba en el aire haciendo que Sasuke cayera de espaldas en el piso.

"¡Gracias Sasuke!" – Exclamó el rubio lamiendo una pálida mejilla.

"Diablos dobe pesas demasiado" – se quejó el moreno, Naruto le sonrió bajando nuevamente para capturar los labios del mortal en un simple beso.

El rubio se incorporo dejando que Sasuke volviera a sentarse.

"Sasuke no venia a verme, me aburría yo solo aquí en el templo" – Dijo Naruto con un suspiro dramático mientras se acercaba nuevamente al moreno depositando un beso inocente en el cuello escondiendo su rostro en la piel blanquecina.

"¿Bajaras a la aldea conmigo?" – preguntó el moreno trazando una de las cicatrices en la mejilla del dios zorro.

"Quédate conmigo, esperamos alguien" – Sasuke arqueó una elegante ceja mirando al zorrito que movía su cola de un lado a otro mostrando lo feliz que estaba, se llevó la mano a la boca lamiendo su muñeca antes de pasarla por su cabeza como si fuera un gato haciendo que Sasuke se echara a reír.

"¿A quien esperamos?" – Preguntó Sasuke y como si hubiera sido un llamado la puerta del templo se deslizo hacia los lados dejando pasar a un hombre de mediana altura con cabello largo y blanco, sus ojos oscuros escanearon el lugar parando en el rubio.

"Baka Kyuubi" – El hombre llamó abriendo sus brazos para recibir al menor en un fuerte abrazo, el rubio empezó a parlotear sin cesar deshaciendo el abrazo y tirando del anciano para detenerse frente a Sasuke quien se había levantado a sus pies para poder saludar con una reverencia.

"Ero sennin, te presento a Sasuke, mi amigo" – Dijo con emoción el rubio, el hombre estudió con la mirada al mortal y luego siguió sus ojos negro penetrantes al zorrito que lo miraba con devoción.

"Mas respeto chiquillo, soy el gran dios sapo Jiraiya, y estoy a tus ordenes mortal" – Saludó Jiraiya.

"Mucho gusto Jiraiya Sama" – Dijo el moreno con respeto, Naruto se quejó aburrido de tanta formalidad, con movimientos gráciles el juguetón zorro se posiciono atrás del humano apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del mortal.

"Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi estupido pupilo, desde que tengo misiones por todo el mundo de los humanos se me hace difícil venir a Konoha" – Explicó el hombre tumbándose en el piso y sacando una revista de mujeres semi desnudas de un bolso de pieles.

"Se refiere a perseguir chicas, Ero sennin nunca tiene nada que hacer" – Se burló Naruto tomando asiento al lado del otro dios, Sasuke los miró con atención mientras se envolvía en una pelea solo asintiendo cuando le dirigían la palabra.

Naruto había puesto al día a su sensei de todas las cosas que habían pasado en los ultimos 30 años que no habia estado presente, Sasuke estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que recordaba el rubio idiota; Jiraiya escuchaba con atencion escuchando mas atentamente cuando mencionaba encuentros con otros de sus hermanos dioses pero el que mas le llamó la atencion fue el que Sasuke habia presenciado hace poco tiempo.

"Orochimaru estuvo aqui, no me sorprende. Escuche en mis viajes acerca de muchas personas desaparecidas, y algunos cadaveres que encontraban cerca de los rios con extrañas mutaciones" - Explicó el anciano pretendido no ver el cuerpo de Sasuke al estremecerse.

--

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse cuando Jiraiya se separó de los dos chicos sin dejar de notar como su manos se entrelazaban a su lado y como las mejillas bronceadas de su pupilo se coloreaban de un color rosa tenue y como ese rubor era mas prominente en la piel pálida de su amigo humano.

"Tengo que irme… cuídate de Orochimaru, he escuchado unos desagradables rumores" – Le aconsejó el pervertido sensei

"Hai, puedo con él no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien" – Jiraiya se acercó a los chicos sacudiendo los dorados mechones con cariño.

"Llámame si necesitas ayuda" – Le susurró al oído a Sasuke entregándole un talismán discretamente.

"¿Ya podemos irnos a casa?" – Preguntó Sasuke regresando a su usual mal humor, Naruto asintió transformándose en su forma de zorro, Sasuke suspiró levantando al cachorro en sus brazos, Naruto se acomodó posando sus ojos en el camino por si algo llegaba a pasar.

Un plato de ramen fue el cierre de la noche, el rubio de nuevo en su forma humana había arrasado con 5 platos de ramen mientras que el moreno a penas y había terminado de comer uno; ambos lavaron los platos sucios antes de regresar a la habitación. Sasuke se cambió a algo más cómodo observando de reojo cuando Naruto se cambiaba a una yukata azul claro para poder dormir limpio.

Como ya era costumbre sus piernas se entrelazaron y sus brazos se rodearon mutuamente esperando que el sueño llegara para poder recibir un nuevo día.

* * *

**P.D**

**Se que es un capitulo muy corto pero tratare de escibir uno mas largo, hace tiempo que no actualizo**

**Espero que les guste mucho  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

**(Tres meses después)**

Naruto se revolvió sobre las piernas de Sasuke lamiendo la pálida mejilla cariñosamente, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos un poco molesto pues no era muy fan de la baba de zorro por todo su rostro en especial cuando era humano y podía besarlo.

"Volveré enseguida, solo tengo que vigilar las fronteras de la aldea" – Anunció el rubio descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amigo quien estaba apoyado en un pilar de madera con las piernas abiertas para darle espacio al zorrito.

"¿No puedo ir contigo Usuratonkachi?" – Preguntó el moreno levantando la mano con el brazalete que le regaló para besar la palma de su mano haciendo al dios sonrojarse.

"Regresare pronto" – Fue lo único que dijo con una de sus amplias sonrisas, Sasuke alargó su mano para rascar la orejita de pelaje naranja sonriendo cuando lo escuchó ronronear.

"Vete ya antes de que cierre y no te deje entrar a casa" – Gruñó el mortal empujando de su regazo al rubio, el menor (en apariencia) se quejó desempolvando su yukata naranja antes de transformarse en animal, sería demasiado extraño correr por ahí como humano con sus características animales y además de esa manera sería mas fácil.

Con una última mirada hacia atrás se echó a correr ruidosamente por el cascabel en su pata delantera, las personas que pasaban a su lado no eran más que un manchon borroso, a su velocidad inhumana le tomaría alrededor de 15 minutos llegar al lado norte de la frontera de Konoha.

--

A pocos metros del limite de Konoha un empujón lo sacó del camino sacándole un débil gemido de dolor, mientras volaba en el aire por el impacto se transformo en el bello dios de nueve colas mirando con ojos rojo y llenos de furia alrededor tratando de definir adonde estaba el peligro.

"Mah Kyuubi kun estas perdiendo tu agilidad" – Dijo una voz monótona y fría desde atrás de unos arbustos, Naruto volvió sus ojos hacia la voz esperando que el hombre saliera.

"Estas en mi territorio" – Advirtió el rubio moviendo sus nueves colas hasta que golpeaban con fuerza el piso.

"No te preocupes no vengo por tus patéticos humanos, vengo por ti" – Dijo sin variar el tono de su voz, los ojos del Kyuubi se alargaron en sorpresa cuando un hombre pálido de cabello rojo con una cola de escorpión salio de entre las sombras

"Sasori nii sama" – Naruto se enderezó pero no bajó la guardia.

"Escuche que perdiste mucha de tu fuerza al bajar a una aldea tan pacifica, es una pena eras el mejor asesino de todos los dioses zorro de nueve colas" – Sasori se abalanzó sobre Naruto aprisionándolo contra un árbol el cual crujió debajo de el peso, Naruto gruñó tratando de soltarse del fuerte apretón que lo detenía inmóvil. "¿Cuánto tiempo puedes mantener tu forma original?" – Preguntó el Sasori con una sonrisa falsa que lo hizo estremecerse.

"No es de tu incumbencia Sasori nii sama"- Gruñó Naruto tratando de elevar su fuerza pero aun así no pudo hacer nada, el dios escorpión era mas fuerte que el cachorro.

"Supongo que no, pero traigo un pequeño regalo de parte de nuestro hermano Orochimaru"- Dijo el escorpión sintiendo con satisfacción como los músculos de zorro se tensaban, un rugido poderoso salió de los rosados labios de Naruto, sus dientes afilados se clavaron en el cuello hombro de Sasori pero el mayor ni siquiera se inmutó. "Orochimaru te envía los mejores deseos, fue un placer ver a nuestro querido cachorro después de tantos siglos pero no deseamos dioses débiles de mente en amoríos con esos asquerosos mortales" – Gruñó Sasori recorriendo el fino rostro del Kyuubi con una de sus uñas largas.

"Largo de aquí maldito"

"Ya te lo dije no vengo por tus patéticos humanos, solo quería entregarte algo" – Susurró enrollando su enorme cola alrededor del atlético cuerpo de Kyuubi, el aguijón se clavó en el cuello bronceado por unos momentos mientras los movimientos bruscos del dios zorro se volvían mas lentos y torpes. "No seré tan cruel contigo hermanito, te doy 10 horas para despedirte de tu bella aldea"- Dijo con su voz fría antes de desaparecer dejando que el rubio cayera al piso en su forma de cachorro.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

Sakura se cubrió de la leve lluvia con su paraguas rosa saltando lejos de una charca para no mojar sus botas negras, sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron sobre un bultito refugiado bajo un frondoso árbol.

La chica se acercó con cuidado cuando escuchó el débil lloriqueo del bultito, Sakura jadeó asombrada cuando pudo distinguir el pelaje naranja del zorrito que muchas veces había visto con Sasuke.

"N-Naruto" – Llamó la chica tocando con cuidado y un poco de miedo al animalito, le llamó la atención el brazalete que rodeaba su pata disipando toda duda del de quien era el amo del zorro. Los ojitos azules cansados y nublosos se levantaron dirigiéndose a la chica, su pequeña y rosada lengua salió para lamer los dedos de la chica. "Demonios ¿Qué sucedió?" – Preguntó sabiendo que no obtendría ninguna respuesta, la chica cargó al animalito en sus brazos olvidando su paraguas en el piso lodoso antes de correr a la mansión Uchiha.

--

Sasuke gruñó cansado de escuchar el incesante golpeteo de la puerta, esperaba que Naruto llegara a casa pronto, desde que lo había conocido la casa Uchiha no era paz y tranquilidad y extrañaba los gritos ruidosos y molestos del dios zorro. El moreno abrió la puerta de golpe listo para gritar a la persona que había interrumpido sus horas para ser un completo gruñón.

"Sakura que diablos…" – El chico comenzó molesto, Sakura ignoró la voz fría y entro a casa sin quitarse los zapatos buscando rápidamente con la mirada un lugar cómodo.

"No se que pasa, lo encontré en la calle, esta enfermo… no tiene heridas pero míralo, esta débil y no se que…" – La mente de Sakura viajaba a mil por horas hasta que Sasuke la detuvo con un gesto grosero mirando al zorrito que había depositado con suavidad en el sofá.

"Naruto" – Sasuke susurró el nombre con cariño arrodillándose a su lado, el zorrito lloriqueó abriendo sus ojos para mirar a su mejor amigo. "¿Puedes transformarte en humano? Necesito saber que te sucede" – Le dijo acariciando la orejita naranja.

El zorrito brilló con luz tenue por unos segundos desapareciendo para dar lugar al cuerpo de un adolescente, Naruto miró de reojo a Sakura que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

"Humano" – Gritó la chica apuntándole con un dedo, Sasuke la miró con intención de echarla de su casa pero un gemido le robo la atención.

"S-Sasori nii sa-sama… su v-veneno… 8 horas" – Dijo el chico tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

"Creí que los dioses eran inmortales idiota" – Dijo Sasuke aun ignorando a la pelirosa

"Si…l-los humanos n-o… pueden ha-hacernos daño… solo de i-igual poder" – Explicó el chico con vos entrecortada, Sasuke pasó una mano delicada sobre su frente sintiendo la fiebre descomunalmente alta para un mortal, sin mediar ninguna palabra el moreno lo llevó a su habitación dejándolo caer sobre la suave cama, lo arropó con una manta soltando un suspiro de desesperación aunque no dejaba notarlo en su exterior.

"Tengo que llamar a Jiraiya, no que hacer… estoy seguro que la medicina de humanos no funcionara contigo" – Explicó el moreno acercándose para besar la frente del zorrito sin darse cuenta que Sakura podía verlos desde su posición en la sala de estar. "Sakura cuida de él por unos momentos, tengo algo que hacer" – La chica pelirosa corrió a la habitación aun confundida y sorprendida por el hecho de que la mascota de el hombre de sus sueños se hubiera convertido en un chico igual de lindo.

Sasuke sacó de su mesa el talismán que había recibido del dios sapo, lo miró por largo rato tratando de descifrar como diablos tenia que usarlo.

"Demonios, esto debería de tener instrucciones… Jiraiya sama lo necesito" – Gritó enfurecido arrojando el talismán al piso, el pedazo de papel se arrugó y se consumió en llamas verdes, el viejo pervertido emergió de entre el humo sentado en el piso como si fuera de lo mas normal entrar a una casa por medio de un pedazo de papel.

"Vaya, por poco pensé que no lo lograrías, pero para ser humano no eres tan inútil" – Se burló el anciano mirando alrededor con curiosidad.

"Naruto necesita tu ayuda… no se que pasó solo menciono algo sobre Sasori y su veneno" – Dijo Sasuke con voz calculadora, los ojos del dios sapo se agrandaron y su tez blanca se torno pálida.

"Maldito escorpión" – Rugió Jiraiya caminando a grandes zancadas a la habitación donde podía sentir la energía debilitada del zorrito; Sasuke lo siguió de cerca. "Baka, ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?" – Preguntó Jiraiya golpeando con suavidad la mejilla de su pupilo para que reaccionara.

"O-ocho" – Naruto gimió cerrando los ojos con fuerza. "Duele" – Lloriqueó tomando la mano del anciano entre las suyas y apretando con fuerza inhumana.

"Humano, ¿conoces a Tsunade?" – Preguntó el anciano, Sasuke sacudió la cabeza pero Sakura gritó llamando la atención de los dos hombres.

"Ella es mi sensei, vive a unas cuantas casas de aquí" – Dijo Sakura asombrada por la mención de su sensei.

"Ve por ella… dile que Jiraiya necesita su ayuda" – Le indicó el dios sapo, Sakura asintió enérgicamente corriendo fuera de la casa para buscar ayuda.

* * *

**P.S**

**nuevo update, espero que les guste, esta un poco mas largo que el anterior XD  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

"Tsunade sama" – Sakura gritó aporreando la puerta de su sensei con fuerza, su puño golpeaba la madera tan fuerte que pensaba que estaba a punto de quebrarse, después de unos segundos pudo escuchar el tenue ruido de unas pisadas desde adentro hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de edad avanzada pero joven apariencia.

"Mocosa es demasiado tarde para molestarme" – Gruñó tapando su boca al bostezar.

"Jiraiya san me envía, necesitamos su ayuda, no se que esta pasando pero la necesitamos" – Se apresuró sollozando desesperadamente aunque no entendía enteramente lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Has dicho Jiraiya?" – Preguntó, olvidando el enojo de hace un momento.

"Hai, apareció de la nada en la casa de Sasuke, venga por mi por favor" – Sakura se aferró de la mano de su maestra jalándola lejos de la puerta hasta que logró hacerla salir, no cruzaron palabra alguna mientras corrían la corta distancia entre su casa y la mansión de la familia Uchiha.

---

Sasuke pasó sus dedos por los mechones rubios mojados de sudor, la fiebre aun estaba alta y el zorrito no dejaba de vomitar y temblar de dolor apretando la mano de Jiraiya.

"Resiste Naruto baka" – Susurró el moreno besando la frente bronceada.

"Te…me" – Sollozó el dios cachorro abriendo los ojitos lo mas que pudo para ver al moreno, trató de sonreírle pero el menor de los movimientos lo hacia temblar de dolor.

Los dos hombres se sobresaltaron al escuchar ruidos desde afuera, el llanto de la pelirosa llegó hasta sus oídos anunciando su llegada.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó una voz serena, Jiraiya miró a los ojos a la mujer anciana sonriendo levemente.

"Mucho tiempo sin verte onee sama"- Murmuró el hombre peli blanco, los ojos de azabache se agrandaron en sorpresa.

"Eres una diosa" – Exclamó sin poder mantener su voz fría y sin sentimientos.

"Era una diosa, pero no es momento de discutir mi vida ¿Qué esta pasando?" – Preguntó dirigiéndose solo a Jiraiya, el hombre sacudió la cabeza

"Sasori lo envenenó, no durara mucho sin tu asistencia, ya solo quedan siete horas y no creo que soporte por más tiempo" – Tsunade se acercó a la cama empujando a los dos hombres lejos del rubio para poder examinarlo, sus manos brillaron de un color verde mientras pasaban a unos centímetros sobre el cuerpo moviéndose de arriba abajo.

"Salgan de la habitación" – Ordenó Tsunade quitando la sábana del cuerpo adolescente, Sakura y Jiraiya obedecieron inmediatamente pero Sasuke no se movió de su lugar. "Vete" – Volvió a gritar pero el moreno se negó a obedecer.

"No, me quedare a su lado y tratare de no estorbar" – Dijo cruzando las manos sobre su pecho de manera arrogante, Tsunade se encogió de hombros volviéndose nuevamente al zorrito; empezó a despojarle de la ropa mojada por el sudor hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. El azabache se sonrojó levemente pero se regañó de inmediato por ruborizarse en una situación como esa, en vez de eso se concentró en mirar las acciones de la anciana.

Las manos de la rubia se detuvieron el en cuello del rubio, su respiración se agitó repentinamente y sus manos se crisparon alrededor de las sucias sábanas.

"Aun es muy joven para combatir el veneno con su propia fuerza" Dijo Tsunade, el moreno supuso que estaba hablando con él a pesar de que había querido echarlo de ahí.

"¿Por qué dejó de ser una diosa?" – Preguntó con oculta curiosidad.

"No es el momento para discutirlo Uchiha" – Volvió a responder.

Ambos se envolvieron en un silencio profundo donde lo único que podía escucharse eran los quejidos y el respirar del dios zorro, las manos de la doctora aun brillaban con intensidad, con una seña le indicó al moreno que trajera un poco de agua la cual le fue llevaba con rapidez.

Sus manos se sumergieron en el agua por uno momento antes de trasladarse al rubio, Sasuke no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás cuando se sumergieron hasta la muñeca dentro del cuello del rubio, el zorrito se estremeció tratando se alejarse de aquella extraña sensación.

"Tienes que detenerlo, al parecer me serás de alguna ayuda" – Tsunade le sonrió de lado esperando que el azabache se le uniera, para su sorpresa Sasuke no lo sujetó con fuerza sino que lo recogió en sus brazos acariciando las cicatrices que adornaban sus mejillas pálidas, la anciana volvió a intentar el procedimiento anterior y esta vez el rubio solo suspiró relajándose en los brazos del humano que llamaba su mejor amigo.

--

Dos horas después y con los brazos entumecidos por detener al rubio por tanto tiempo Tsunade terminó pero Naruto no parecía estar mejor, el moreno lo había vestido en una de sus pijamas sonrojándose nuevamente cuando tuvo que ponerle ropa interior y el pantalón mientras Tsunade buscaba paños mojados y fríos para bajar la fiebre.

"Hice todo lo que pude, todo dependerá de sus ganas de vivir y su fuerza, si aun tuviera mis poderes al mismo nivel esto hubiera sido mucho mas fácil" – Explicó Tsunade dejándose caer exhausta sobre el sofá de la sala de estar.

"Estoy seguro que diste lo mejor' – Aseguró Jiraiya con una sonrisa sugestiva.

"Ni lo pienses pervertido" – Gruño Tsunade apuntando un dedo acusador al dios sapo. La anciana observó al moreno por largo rato recordando ya hace muchos años cuando ella se encontraba en la misma situación, habían muchos sacrificios por hacerse pero estaba segura con solo ver el brillo en los ojos del moreno que todo estaría bien y que probablemente ellos no sufrirían tanto como lo hizo ella.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada de preocupación de Sasuke, su rostro una vez blanco como la nieve estaba más pálido que un espíritu excepto por los grandes círculos morados debajo de sus ojos negros.

El chico humano le sonrió con ternura acariciando los cabellos dorados que caían sobre su rostro. El dios zorro abrió la boca para decir algo pero ni un sonido salió de él, tanta era su debilidad.

"Has dormido por una semana dobe, ¿Cómo te encuentras?" – Naruto cerró los ojos nuevamente pero con una leve sonrisa dándole a entender su debilidad pero que estaba ya fuera de peligro.

Habían un par de tubos y agujas saliendo de su mano, todo obra de Tsunade, que lo mantenían medicado y sin tanto dolor, el rubio los miró con curiosidad queriendo preguntar miles de cosas pero ninguna de ellas pudo salir de su cabeza. "Jiraiya estaba muy preocupado, al igual que yo Usuratonkachi" – Habló moviendo su mano del cabello a las mejillas marcadas. "Cuando estés mejor te haré todo el ramen que quieras" – El azabache no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el rostro enfermo se iluminó.

"D…des-descansa… con-migo… es-estas can-cansado" – Se esforzó por hablar, Sasuke sonrió moviendo un poco las sábanas para poder acostarse, el zorrito enrolló su cola alrededor de la cintura del azabache. El rubio se encogió en su lugar acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de porcelana.

"La fiebre esta desapareciendo, Tsunade fue quien te curó por completo, ella solía ser una diosa ¿la recuerdas?" – Preguntó el azabache, Naruto sacudió la cabeza, no conocía a todos sus hermanos y hermanas pues la mayor parte de su vida inmortal había habitado la tierra cuidando de los humanos.

Sasuke abrió la boca para seguir hablando pero Naruto lo detuvo colocando su dedo índice en los labios rosa.

"Shhh" – Murmuró el zorrito, Sasuke bufó cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo la calidez de la cola alrededor de su cintura y el pequeño cosquilleo de las orejitas bajo su barbilla. Con un suspiró se entregó al mundo de los sueños, al igual que el dios zorro.

---

Tsunade y Jiraiya entraron a la habitación parándose en seco cuando encontraron a los dos jóvenes en cama abrazados lo mas cerca posible el uno del otro.

"Les espera un duro camino por delante, en especial a Naruto" – Susurró Tsunade, Jiraiya pasó un brazo por sus hombros pero su intento de consolar fue infructuoso cuando la mujer golpeó su mano para que la dejara caer.

"Deberá tomar una decisión, mas pronto de lo que imagina"

"Yo podría tomar su lugar, así me sería mas fácil seguir cuidando de él"

"Un ataque de Sasori, no creí que fuera capaz de atacar a uno de sus hermanos y menos uno mas débil que él"

"No todos aman a Naruto, el pequeñín siempre esta cuidando a sus humanos, lo toma por iguales y los demás juegan con ellos y experimentan con sus vidas creyendo que sus vidas valen mas que la de un humano, tomaría la misma decisión si estuviera en el puesto de mi pequeño pupilo"

"Ya veo" – Tsunade se acercó a Sasuke posando su mano sobre la frente de porcelana, su mano brilló de un verde apagado mientras trabajaba en el chico, los signos de fatiga iban desapareciendo y su cuerpo se relajó en sus sueños.

* * *

**P.D**

**FELIZ TANABATA! hahaha bueno fue ayer, pero igual! espero que hayan pedido sus deseos y que estos se cumplan!**

**Lamento la tardanza! pero aqui esta un nuevo cap.**

**siento mucho que Sasuke sea tan OOC hahaha pero no puedo evitarlo!!  
**

**Bueno espero que lo disfruten, muchas gracias por los reviews!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

Sasuke acarició los cabellos dorados del zorrito, mirándolo con preocupación mientras este dormía, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el ataque del escorpión Sasori; Naruto despertaba por momentos, Sasuke procuraba no apartarse de su lado para ver sus ojos azules y un pequeño intento de sonrisa aparecer en sus labios.

Esta vez Naruto volvió a abrir sus ojos, su mirada se posó sobre su mejor amigo.

"Tengo hambre" – Murmuró, sus palabras acompañadas con un chillido en su estomago.

"Vaya, es la primera vez que despiertas en un par de días y lo primero que piensas es en comida" – Refunfuñó el chico azabache. El rubio sonrió haciendo un pequeño puchero. "¿Cómo te sientes Usuratonkachi?"

"Me siento mejor, un poco débil, pero mejor" – Respondió el rubio, "Sabia que Sasuke cuidaría de mi, que no me dejaría solo" – Dijo con otra gran sonrisa, Sasuke se acercó para besar los pálidos labios con ternura.

"Me asustaste tonto" – Murmuró cerca de sus labios, Naruto volvió a buscar su calidez juntando sus labios nuevamente.

"Lo siento" – Se disculpó, Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y se retiró para buscar algo de comer. Tsunade iba entrando en ese preciso momento a la casa del azabache, como había entrado no tenia idea, esto de los dioses todo poderosos sin modales lo estaba volviendo loco.

"¿Cómo diablos entró?" – Preguntó, aun cuando sabía que no iba a contestarle. Tal como lo dedujo, la anciana solo se encogió de hombros.

"Voy a hablar con Naruto un momento, no te acerques, no me tardare mucho" – Dijo la anciana con autoridad, tanta que Sasuke no puedo hacer mas que asentir.

Naruto estaba acostado, viendo detenidamente la pared cuando Tsunade entró y cerró la puerta de la habitación, tomó asiento al lado del muchacho que la miraba con curiosidad.

"Soy la Diosa de las babosas, o al menos eso fui hace ya muchos años, es un gusto conocerte Kyuubi" – Se presentó la mujer. "Yo fui quien te ayudó a combatir el veneno de nuestro hermano Sasori"

"Muchas gracias Tsunade Sama, pensé que moriría, no se como agradecértelo" – El zorrito trató de levantarse pero sus brazos ni siquiera obedecieron su mandato de moverse.

"No tienes que agradecer, pero no vine a hablar de esto, vine a hablar de otro tema contigo" – Advirtió la anciana, Naruto asintió. "Tu lo amas ¿no es así?" – Preguntó Tsunade.

"Lo amo Tsunade sama, pero no puedo… no soy un humano…. No debo" – Las lágrimas se asomaron a los ojos azules, no comprendía enteramente los sentimientos que tenia a su amigo, no compartía las mismas ideas de amor que un mortal. "Viviré para siempre y lo veré morir, no puedo hacerlo" – Lloró "Pero aun así, no pude evitar quedarme a su lado"

"Yo lo se Naruto, te entiendo mas de lo que imaginas. Hace ya muchos años, cuando era una diosa, conocí a un mortal, su nombre era Dan, me enamore de él pero sabía que nuestro amor era imposible, yo regresaba al hogar de los dioses a menudo pero mi mente no podía deshacerse de Dan, de su sonrisa, de su amabilidad" – Tsunade tomó aire antes de seguir. "Mis hermanos me desterraron a vivir en la tierra cuando supieron que Dan y yo estábamos juntos, una diosa que manchaba su sangre con la impureza de un mortal no era bienvenida; y fue entonces que decidí abandonar todo mi poder, mi inmortalidad, para vivir a su lado. Pero pocos años después Dan fue asesinado mientras regresaba de trabajar… no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo, llegué demasiado tarde"

"Así que es tiempo que yo haga la decisión, ¿eso quieres decirme?"

"No hay seguridad de que Sasuke viva a tu lado por años, puedes jugarte ese tiempo que él pueda darte o abandonar esta aldea y regresar con tus hermanos. Piénsalo bien" – Tsunade acaricio el cabello dorado, posando sus manos sobre las mejillas del chico. "Ya estas mejor por lo visto, unos días mas de reposo y estarás como nuevo, no te preocupes".

Sasuke estaba esperando fuera de la habitación, no podía escuchar nada de lo que hablaban adentro pero presentía que era algo importante. Tsunade salió de la habitación sonriéndole al azabache con cariño.

"Puedes entrar, Naruto muere del hambre" – Le dijo antes de retirarse. Sasuke entró a la habitación y se sentó al lado del zorrito, lo ayudó a sentarse con delicadeza.

"Hice ramen" – Le dijo, acercando la cuchara a los labios del zorrito, el rubio tragaba todo como si fuera un torbellino, definitivamente estaba muerto de hambre.

**(*****)**

**(1 semana después)**

"Quiero salir" – Anunció Naruto, mirando a Sasuke con suplicantes ojos, "Necesito salir". Sasuke levantó su vista del libro que tenia en sus manos.

"Apenas y puedes caminar y ahora quieres salir"

"No entiendes, puedo sentir un cambio, la aldea me necesita" – Naruto lo miró con ojos suplicantes, Sasuke suspiró con amargura mientras se acercaba al rubio. Se sentó a su lado en la cama.

"Súbete a mi espalda, te llevare a donde tu quieras" – Naruto abrazó a Sasuke por el cuello, escondiendo su rostro en el cabello azabache, Sasuke se sonrojó por un momento. "¿Adonde vamos?" – Preguntó, tratando de distraerse de las suaves caricias.

"A las siembras de trigo, en esta época se ven preciosas" – Murmuró, Sasuke obedeció, tuvo cuidado de caminar por las calles menos transitadas, Naruto estaba débil como para transformarse completamente, así que su suave cola y sus orejas eran visibles.

Llegaron al campo en poco tiempo, Naruto había bajado de peso en estos días y su frágil cuerpo pesaba lo mismo que una pluma. El azabache bajó a Naruto al piso y se sentó a su lado, ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos. "Viene una sequia, lo siento en el aire, tengo que proteger las cosechas"

"Pero no estas recuperado aun, no puedes esforzarte" – Replicó Sasuke con seriedad. El dios zorro se apoyó en el hombro de su amigo, descansando su cabeza.

"No hay nada que digas que puedas evitarlo, es mi deber" – murmuró el zorro, Naruto se levantó despacio, tambaleando en sus débiles piernas; Sasuke estaba a su lado en un santiamén, deteniéndolo.

"Eres un tonto" – Lo regaño. El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a rodearse de un tenue brillo que envolvió a Sasuke, sus labios recitaban en silencio mantras que el mortal no podía entender; pudo sentir como mas colas aparecían pero la transformación no fue completa, no tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo, pero con la poca que tenía iba a proteger a su adorada aldea.

* * *

Lamento la larga espera, pero aqui va un pequeño update. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Si quieren que escriba algo sasunaru, pues estoy abierta a sugerencias de tramas. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Naruto colapsó a su lado, la luz que los cubría a ambos desapareció, el aire se tornó frio y traía consigo el aroma a lluvia. Los dos chicos permanecieron sentados entre las cosechas, sin decir una sola palabra, solo sintiendo el ambiente cambiar a su alrededor. Naruto estaba satisfecho, a pesar de tener pocas fuerzas lo había logrado, las cosechas estarían a salvo a pesar de la sequia que se avecinaba; había estado descuidado sus deberes sobre la aldea, no podía permitirse perder otra pelea contra sus hermanos, estaba seguro que regresarían una vez supieran que él no había fallecido y que la aldea aun estaba bajo su cuidado.

"Volvamos a casa" – Dijo Sasuke rompiendo el silencio y tomando a Naruto entre sus brazos para levantarlo, Naruto escondió su rostro en el pecho de su amigo, su colita abrazó su propia cintura brindándole un poco de calor en el frio atardecer.

"Sasuke muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi" – Susurró Naruto, levantando el rostro para ver la disimulada sonrisa.

Llegaron a casa de Sasuke antes de que oscureciera, estaban seguros en el hogar del azabache, todo parecía invitador, esperando a los dos chicos. Aunque el templo había sido siempre su hogar, no podía imaginar no llegar a la casa de Sasuke, su hogar estaba ahí, con él.

"Descansa un poco Naruto" – Dijo Sasuke, depositando al frágil zorrito en la cama, Naruto se volvió hacia su lado mirando a Sasuke con amor, sus manos buscaron casi por inercia el rostro de porcelana, se armó de fuerza para sentarse y abalanzarse a los labios del azabache; Sasuke fue tomado por sorpresa, no era típico del inocente zorro hacer estas cosas. "¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó Sasuke cuando se separaron.

"Sasuke, enséñame como se aman los humanos" – Susurró con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, había escuchado historias sobre estas situaciones, pero nunca había visto algo semejante. "mi corazón late con fuerza cuando te miro, y siento que no podría vivir sin ti, no entiendo muy bien lo que sucede conmigo" – Suplicó el zorrito.

"Naruto… yo…" – El azabache no sabía como responder a las peticiones del zorro, claro que había pensado en ello mas de una vez, que sus sentimientos hacia el dios de la aldea eran mas que simple amistad, estaba enamorado de esa piel morena, de los cabellos amarillos como el sol y los ojos relucientes.

"Por favor… Sasuke" – Suplicó nuevamente.

El azabache tiró toda precaución por la borda, besó con ternura los labios del zorrito, sus manos acariciando las marcadas mejillas. No iba a detenerse, necesitaba del zorro así como este necesitaba de él.

Poco a poco fue despojándose de su ropa, la yukata de Naruto ya hace tiempos adornaba el piso de la habitación. "Mi cuerpo se siente caliente Sasuke" – Gimió el zorrito con sorpresa, Sasuke lo silenció con un beso, el zorro respingó cuando sintió la lengua del azabache entrar a su boca, quiso hacerse para atrás temeroso pero el mortal no lo dejó.

"No te preocupes Naruto, no dejaré que nada te pase" – Lo reconfortó, se sentó un poco alejado del zorrito para poder observar su desnudez, Naruto pareció apenarse y trato de esconderse con su cola haciendo reír a Sasuke. "No te escondas de mi" – Le dijo, tomando la colita entre sus manos y moviéndola a un lado, sus dedos delinearon el interior del muslo de Naruto, el chico gimió levemente sintiendo como si hubiera electricidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Tomó el miembro de Naruto entre sus dedos, moviéndolos de arriba hacia abajo, viendo las reacciones del zorro.

Naruto nunca había sentido algo así en todos sus años, sentía que iba a explotar del placer.

"No hagas eso" – Suplicó, escondiendo sus sonrojadas mejillas, apenas y podía hablar, solo gemidos lograban salir de sus labios.

"Pero lo disfrutas ¿no es así?" – Preguntó Sasuke de manera juguetona, de ninguna manera iba a parar, el placer lo guiaba mas allá de la razón. "Ya te lo dije, no te preocupes, yo cuidare de ti" – Le reaseguró, uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso, su lengua pidió entrada en la boca del rubio, delineando con cuidado los afilados colmillos del zorrito, el chico abajo suyo respingó con nerviosismo, aun no se acostumbraba a ese sentimiento.

"Sasuke…" – Gimió, el azabache sonrió triunfante.

"Voy a hacerte el amor" – Le susurró, trazando un camino con su lengua sobre el pecho dorado hasta llegar a su miembro, un par de besos en la punta hicieron que Naruto se retorciera en la cama, sus manos tomando con fuerza las sabanas. "¿lo quieres?" – Preguntó Sasuke- "¿Realmente quieres saber?"

"Por favor" – Suplicó en un lloriqueo, Sasuke recogió las piernas del zorrito y las apoyo sobre el pecho del mismo, tomo aire y empezó a adentrarse en el zorrito, el calor de su interior lo envolvía, sentía como si estuviera hecho de fuego, era un placer casi insoportable. Naruto dio un gritito, agarrándose al cuello de Sasuke como si fuera un salvavidas, sentía el miembro del azabache pulsar en su interior mientras esperaba su señal de que todo estaba bien. "Muévete" – gimió, Sasuke agradeció que tuviera unos momentos para recuperarse, también era su primera vez, y no quería parecer un inexperto a los ojos de Naruto, hasta el momento lo había hecho muy bien pensaba.

El vaivén de sus caderas lo volvía loco, Naruto se movía abajo suyo con desesperación y la fricción que creaba en su miembro se sentía tan bien. No quería ser muy brusco pues el chico aun se recuperaba, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía tan bien.

"Voy a darte la vuelta" – Le avisó mientras sacaba su miembro y ayudaba a Naruto a ponerse en cuatro patas, la cola del zorro se movía eróticamente, invitándolo; Sasuke penetró nuevamente, sus manos rasguñaban las caderas del zorrito mientras embestía con fuerza, escuchar los gemidos lo volvía loco, tanto que no pudo evitar embestir con mas fuerza hasta escuchar el golpeteo de la cama contra la pared.

"Por favor, Sasuke, por favor" – Pedía el zorrito sin saber que exactamente, solo quería liberarse de todo el placer, Sasuke tomó su olvidado miembro, acariciándolo con fuerza. "Voy a morir…" – susurró, sentía como algo en su interior iba a explotar, nunca había sentido esto, estaba temeroso pero al mismo tiempo se sentía en el cielo. La visión del zorrito se nubló por un segundo, sintió que algo en su interior explotaba, con un grito se desplomó en la cama, sintió como Sasuke levantaba aun su trasero con las manos, moviéndose un par de veces más, hasta que un líquido caliente lo lleno.

Sasuke se desplomó a su lado, rendido.

"Te amo Naruto" – Susurró el azabache, recogiendo al zorrito entre sus brazos, sus desnudos cuerpos presionándose entre si, buscando la calidez del otro.

"Yo te amo a ti" – El zorrito pudo murmurar antes de quedar dormido en los brazos del mortal. Ahora estaba mas seguro, tenia que arreglar las cosas, tenia que prepararse para dejar la aldea, no podía vivir con este dolor, no quería ser un ser inmortal.


End file.
